Enough is Enough
by anxious.soul
Summary: Ginny's been telling everyone that she's dating Harry and refuses to listen to him saying they aren't together. Finally, Harry has enough and publically shouts at Ginny, announcing he's dating (along with who by the end), the staff have fun watching the drama unfold along with the Weasley Twins. Drarry. Language. Molly, Ginny and Hermione Bashing. Set in 5th Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, the amazing JK Rowling does.**

 **Warnings: Language. Molly, Ginny and Hermione Bashing.**

 **Summary: Ginny's been telling everyone that she's dating Harry and refuses to listen to him saying they aren't together. Finally, Harry has enough and publically shouts at Ginny, announcing he's dating (along with who by the end), the staff have fun watching the drama unfold along with the Weasley Twins.**

 **Set in fifth year.**

* * *

Harry sighed. Ginny Weasley had been following him, latching onto him and telling everyone...everyone...that he and she were dating. But that was not true. For one Harry didn't love her, she was his best friends sister so he put up with her, for another she didn't have the...assets he was interested in. Plus he was already dating someone.

He was polite as he tried to turn her down. Telling her he loved her like a sister, not a lover. He tried everything, but she didn't get the hint. Then one day Dumbledore announced a Halloween party, something to liven the year up. He, being Harry, supposed it was ironic as Halloween was a day for the dead and for his parent's deaths.

"Me and Harry are going as a couple." He heard Ginny whisper loudly to her friends -although she probably intended for everyone to hear. Harry tried to tell Ginny they weren't going together and he wasn't actually planning to go. She ignored him and told him what he should wear.

The day of the Halloween masquerade ball came quickly.

"I'm sorry Dray, but I'm not going."

"I understand and I didn't think you would. I can stay with you, keep you company as you mourn if you wish?"

"No, it's alright. Please, go have fun. Don't stay here with me, it'll be dull and boring." Harry replied to his boyfriend as the blonde hugged him comfortingly,

"If that is what you wish then I will. Please don't feel like you should send me away, I do not care for the ball."

"It's alright Draco. I want you to go and have fun." Smiled Harry tensely as he kissed Draco on the cheek. Yep, Harry James Potter kissed Draco Malfoy, his boyfriend.

"Where were you last night Harry? I can't believe you missed the ball!" Hermione shrieked when she appeared at breakfast the following morning,

"Yeah mate, Ginny's pissed you blew her off," Ron commented as he began to load his plate with food,

"Why do you think I'd go to a bloody ball on Halloween? Why on Merlin's beard would I celebrate that day?"

"Harry! Watch your tone! It was Halloween, you should've been having fun."

"Yes. Because it's not like my parents died that day fifteen years ago or anything." He said in annoyance.

"Honestly Harry. You've never had a problem with that before."

"Because I haven't been able to!" He yelled, everyone who wasn't already listening to them turned to focus on the Golden Trio, " I haven't been able to mourn my parents at all since I've been at this bloody school! First year it was interrupted by a troll, second year was the fucking Basilisk, then third was Sirius and fourth was the bloody cup. This is the first time I've been able to sit and mourn my god damned parents, Hermione! Forgive me if I didn't want to celebrate the day by going to a bleeding party." Noticing the attention he was getting he began to eat again, when of course Ginny made an angry entrance.

"Harry James Potter!" She all but screamed, "How dare you stand me up?"

Enough was enough. Harry slammed his hand on the table as he stood up, the sound echoed throughout the room, silencing everyone and everything -although Ginny's scream seemed to have done that already.

"I have had it up to here with you Ginevra. I'm not in love with you. I'm not dating you. What does it take for that to sink into your thick skull?"  
"Mr Potter-" Umbridge began as she stood up, only to be cut off by Minerva,

"Delores, I do insist you sit down. Mr Potter is doing nothing wrong and selfishly I find myself wanting to continue watching this scene."

"Excuse me, Minerva!" She squeaked in annoyance,

"Now now Delores. There is nothing in the school's rules about having an argument amongst one another, they are teenagers after all and are bound to have issues with each other."  
"Albus! Potter is disrupting the meal!"  
"Delores." He spoke in a demanding tone, "You will find that the majority of the school is rather curious in the matter and whilst arguments are allowed, they usually aren't recommended to have in public, however, sometimes the only way for something to sink in, is for it to be in public. So I insist you sit down and allow them to continue." Umbridge begrudgingly sat down.

"Harry! How can you say that? We are in love. We have been dating too!"  
"No. No, we haven't. Your delirious mind made that up."

"We are supposed to date! Supposed to marry and I'm supposed to have your children!" She yelled angrily as she grabbed Harry's wrist tightly,

"Get off! That's never going to happen!"

Secretly at the staff table, Dumbledore was sharing out a bag of popcorn with Minerva and Severus as they watched the scene unravel. Down at the Gryffindor table, Fred and George could be seen doing the same.

"But mum said! Mum said you were mine and that I could have you! You will be mine, Harry! Mine!"  
"Actually I won't. I think you need to get yourself checked out Ginny. You're fricken mental." Harry said as he tried to pry her hand off his wrist as her nails (claws) began to draw blood.

"No! No! You're mine!"  
"Oh for Merlin's sake woman! I'm in love with someone else. Not you. I've been seeing someone for months now and it's not fucking you!" He yelled clearly exasperated, he didn't expect Ginny to slap him. The slap was strong. He felt his neck snap to the side painfully as he stumbled to the ground.

"Oi, Ginny!"  
"Leave Harrikins alone." The twins shouted as they realised what had happened.

The Great Hall was quiet before everyone started muttering to their friends about what they just learned.

"I knew she was lying. No way could Ginny snag the Boy-Who-Lived."  
"I wonder who he's dating."  
"How ridiculous."  
"Pleasure doing business with you Gred."  
"Damn you Forge." The Weasley Twins voices stood out most to Harry as George handed Fred a few Galleons.

"Harry, couldn't you have been nicer?" Hermione moaned at the boy,

"Oh shut up Hermione," Harry muttered back clearly annoyed, his face stinging from the slap,

"How dare you? I have been nothing but kind and helpful to you, yet you have been so rude this morning."

"Hermione. Not everyone appreciates you butting in. So piss off." He growled,

"Ronald, do something!" She gasped

"He is right 'Mione. You have been quite rude this morning. I say Ginny deserved it. You deserved it even, I mean you forgot his parents died last night all those years ago."  
"Thanks for last night Ron." Harry murmured to his friend who had comforted him in the night.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed, once again she grabbed Harry and smashed her lips against his, Harry tried to get her off, "There you are mine now."  
"No, I'm not. I think I need to go and throw up now though." By this point, Draco had come over.

"Weaslette, I don't appreciate you snogging my boyfriend." Draco then gently kissed Harry, who melted into the kiss.

"Damn it, George. You win." Fred moaned as he handed George the Galleons he had just won.

"Thank you, brother dearest."

"Ginny. Dad's gonna be hearing about this. It's unacceptable behaviour." Ron muttered to his sister as Draco and Harry walked out together chatting and smiling.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Hey people, hope you enjoyed it, it was just a random idea I had in my head.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a part two -maybe three- of this where some truths come out, like Umbridge's behaviour and maybe have Ginny try to get Harry to drink a love potion. Please tell me if you would like those extra parts, otherwise, I don't see the point in writing it. Because of this, I won't write it as complete until I know if I'm going to write more, I'll give it about a week and a bit probably. (Although, I'll probably end up writing more as long as one person wants it lol)**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Homophobic slurs that I take no pleasure in writing and do not mean at all so please don't be offended. Extremely OOC Hermione, Ginny and Molly along with a few others like Draco and Severus. Language. Blood.**

 **Quite a lot of different POVs at the start.**

* * *

 **Umbridge's POV**

How dare they tell me to be quiet! I ought to tell the Minister of this. And that stupid Potter, making such a scene at breakfast, the hopeless liar and attention seeker. Going so far to corrupt one of the Slytherins into dating him. It's a disgrace! The bloody fag should be publicly humiliated…yes…that's what I shall do. Oh and a few months worth of detention should suffice…yes…perfect! I should speak to that blood traitor as well…she may be a useful accomplice.

 **Ginny's POV**

"Mum! It's terrible. Harry humiliated me in front of the entire school! Saying ridiculous things like we weren't dating and that he didn't love me!" I sobbed to my mother through the floo,

"Oh, Ginny dear. I have the perfect solution. Use this love potion on him, dear. He'll be head over heels for you. Yes, it'll be perfect and make sure to access his vaults." Molly murmured lovingly and sadistically to her daughter.

"Oh, mummy that's perfect! Thank you so much!" I squealed in happiness, he'd be mine.

 **Hermione's POV**

Who did they think they were? Treating me like that. That stupid Potter, thinking he's better than me. And Ronald, he's supposed to agree with me, not defend Potter! I think I should humiliate them. I am smarter after all, so I'll be able to find the perfect spells.

 **No One's POV**

"Thanks for earlier Ron. I'm sorry if it's caused an issue between you and Hermione."  
"Nah, it's alright mate. I promised you after fourth year, that I wouldn't go against you. Ginny deserved what she got, I mean sure I'm sad that my sisters upset, but she had no right to do that to you. And Hermione, well she was being a right bitch so, she deserved getting told for once." Ron said to me in the common room.

"Hey, Fred, George!"  
"Hello-"  
"Harrikins."  
"What can-  
"We do for-"  
"You?" They finished in unison

"I was just wondering what the bets were from earlier in the Hall."  
"Oh well, Fred here won the bet about you dating someone else."

"And George won the bet about you being gay." They told him.

"You assholes," Harry muttered with a large grin,

"But-"  
"You-"  
"Love-"  
"Us-"  
"Really." They finished in unison as they wrapped their arms around.

By the end of the day, everything had calmed down a bit. No one realised the next day would be just as mental.

As Harry made his way to breakfast the next day, Hermione gave him the cold shoulder but still sat next to him. Ron taking a seat opposite them both. They ate in silence. No one noticing that Hermione had slipped something into Harry's drink. No one realising that Ginny had already placed a love potion in it. No one knowing that the two potions mixed together created a very very torturous solution. Two sets of brown eyes watched carefully as Harry took a swig of his not so innocent Pumpkin Juice. Setting the cup down gently, the green-eyed boy continued to nod at something Ron was mumbling about around his mouthful of food.

Then it happened. Harry began to cough, at first it was only small, but then blood stained his hands. As he coughed a pain enveloped his chest. He scratched and clawed at it, resulting in more blood. Falling to the floor with a loud bang. Heads turned to him. Everyone froze. Unsure of what to do as the Boy-Who-Lived began to choke on his own blood. Surprisingly it was Snape who swooped down and took him to the Infirmary. But before he left, he looked at Ron whose eyes seemed to stare intently at the goblet Harry had drunk from. Snape grabbed it before hurrying away.

"What is wrong with him, Poppy?"

"I do not know, Albus. Whatever it was, caused him to cough up blood. The scratches indicate that there was a pain in his chest. I've managed to put him in a spell-induced coma, but that's all I can do to stop him from coughing up blood and scratching himself, if I didn't he would inevitably…die." The room became tense.

"Severus? What of you? Did you find anything?" Minerva asked the shadow hidden figure.

"Ronald Weasley, albeit he was in shock, managed to assist me in finding the cause of this dilemma." Snape produced a goblet, "I examined the contents of this goblet and well, it is lucky Mr Potter wasn't alone when this happened as the effects, as Poppy said…would've been…very deadly. It appears someone placed a very dark love potion in here and then someone else placed a rather dark potion that causes its victims to…mentally torture themselves. In a way, we are fortunate that the two potions counteract each other. But, unfortunately, they managed to cause something of equal pain. You see, the potions caused Mr Potter's blood to in a way boil, hence his coughing, but also it caused him extreme heart pain, hence his attempt to scratch his heart out." He explained

"Can you fix this Severus?" Albus all but whispered,  
"I have been able to. The potion will be done momentarily." He answered before disappearing back to the dungeons.

"Albus, who would do such a thing?" Minerva asked,

"I'm afraid, Minerva, that it was Miss Weasley and quite possibly Miss Granger."  
"I believe you may be correct." She whispered in shame of her two Gryffindors before leaving Albus with Poppy.

"Albus. Before you go, I believe there is something you should see." Poppy murmured as she held out Harry's left hand to the Headmaster, the words 'I must not tell lies' stood out brightly against the boy's pale hand. Albus shook in anger.

"Thank you, Poppy. I believe that once Mr Potter is awake and better, we will be needing to have a very big talk in the Great Hall with the staff and students of Hogwarts."

 **Draco's POV**

I paced up and down the common room.

"Draco, I'm sure he will be fine," Pansy whispered to me,

"Yeah, Draco. He'll be alright, it's Harry Potter. This sort of thing will be nothing for him." Theo said in an attempt to comfort me, but even he did not believe his own words.

"I know. I know. But did you see him? He was trying to claw out his own heart! He was so pale. Blood was everywhere!" My voice gradually got louder,

"Draco." It was Severus, "The boy is fine. Madam Pomfrey has him in a spell-induced coma, he isn't suffering anymore and I have just given him the antidote. He should wake soon. But he will be exhausted." I couldn't help but run and hug my godfather.

"Thank you, Uncle Sev," I whispered as he affectionately rubbed my back.

"Slytherins! Know that tomorrow, Headmaster Dumbledore plans to have a conversation with the entire school about the recent events. Should you have any concerns, please do tell them tomorrow. I believe there will be changes…for the better." Severus announced to his house.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Okay, so I know it's an early update, but I had like 3 hours to kill before my classes today so I thought why not.**

 **I hope it's alright. Whilst I did say that I would upload more parts if you all wanted (which you all really did!), I didn't actually think about how I would...you know...write it. So while I did struggle with this, I hope you like it. I plan to have Umbridge getting what she deserves in the next chapter. Again, I hope it's alright. Especially with the different POVs, I did that simply to get the reactions in.**

 **Thank you so so so much for all your amazing reviews! I saw some last night and they just made my night even better and I woke up this morning to some and I was actually so happy I almost cried haha!  
So thank you:  
** **Amariyah1  
Maddyhatter13  
Darkestsunset02  
I.C.2014  
Prince Lotor's Eyeliner  
lilyflower101  
delia cerrano  
Baxter87  
BisexualKitsune  
and the two Guests.**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry." Came a sad whisper as Draco placed his hand in his boyfriends limp hand, "Why is it always you?"

"Be…cause my name's…Harry….fricken…Potter" Came a hoarse and surprising response from the small boy,

"Harry!" cried Draco as he hugged and kissed him, "You're ok! Oh thank Merlin!"

"What happened…Dray?"

"There were two potions in your goblet this morning. They counteracted each other and caused a more deadly poison. You…you almost…you almost died." He sobbed towards the end, Harry heaved himself up on the bed, into a sitting position as he carded a hand through Draco's normally perfect hair.

"But I didn't. Ssh Dray, it's alright." Harry tried to comfort and calm his boyfriend down, "Ssh. Come on, it's alright. Come on, get in the bed." Harry said as he shuffled across to make some room. Draco quickly but carefully got in the bed, drawing Harry to his chest as he held on to the boy tightly. They fell asleep with Draco spooning Harry.

Draco woke the following morning to Harry quietly arguing with Madam Pomfrey,

"Please! I don't need to stay in here. I'm alright now! Please Madam Pomfrey, I need to be there later for this thing in the Great Hall."  
"I give up! Fine, Mr Potter but if I see you in here at all for the rest of the year, I will scream and you won't be leaving this room!" She yelled.

"Thank you" Harry replied with an innocent and extremely adorable smile, Poppy just narrowed her eyes, but Draco could see her lip twitching into a smile.

"Mr Malfoy, I expect you to watch him today. Make sure he doesn't do anything…stupid." She murmured

"Will do."

Harry had to have Draco help him down to the Great Hall, his body was stiff and in pain, of course, Harry didn't tell Draco that he was suffering, but anyone with eyes could see it. As it was a free day, they were allowed to wear their own clothes and not uniform. Draco, of course, was wearing neat and tidy clothes, but Harry was wearing some sweatpants -which actually fit him as Draco had taken him shopping, (although it was for muggle clothes), but still they fit perfectly- and a large cosy hoody that was keeping him warm and wasn't rubbing against his chest bandages and scratches **[AN basically picture Dean Winchester in season 1 when he escaped the hospital because the nurses weren't hot and he was dying from the electric shock thing]**. Harry nodded to Ron who smiled back, but Draco led the smaller boy to the Slytherin table, where oddly enough, he was greeted and smiled at.

"Students if you would please settle down. There is a lot to be discussed and for accuracy and formality. I have summoned Minister Fudge along with Madam Bones. A few friends of mine are also coming, I believe you all know Mr and Mrs Weasley, Mr Malfoy, our old professor Mr Lupin and his dog Snuffles." Snuffles ran straight over to Harry who smiled, his pale skin was emphasised in the light as the dog jumped gently onto his lap and lay down for a cuddle.

"Now first things first. Mr Potter has informed me that despite Miss Granger and Miss Weasley putting dark potions in his goblet thus causing him to lose an awful lot of blood, he does not wish for them to be fined or to have their wands snap. Thus, he has allowed the staff of Hogwarts to handle their punishments. They will both have 2 months of detention. Miss Weasley will serve one month with Professor McGonagall, whilst Miss Granger serves a month with Professor Snape. Once the month is up, they will swap and serve their final month with the other Professor."

"Albus! I don't think that is necessary! Ginevra hasn't done anything wrong."  
"Molly, please settle down. I saw Miss Weasley placing the potion into Mr Potter's goblet. Along with Miss Granger who moments later added a very dark potion." Albus replied,

"Molly, be grateful they aren't being fined," Arthur growled angrily to his protesting wife, he had grown fond of Harry and didn't like his wife and daughters intentions.

"Now onto a more stressing manner. When I went to visit an unconscious Mr Potter, Madam Pomfrey told me something extremely horrible. Mr Potter has been subjected to a Blood Quill." Gasps echoed through the room. Harry's eyes widened as he gripped his left hand in worry. Draco clutched onto Harry. Snuffles growled loudly. To the watchful eye, a lot of other students bowed their heads and gripped their own hands. "I am pained by the knowledge that a Professor of Hogwarts has in fact used such a dark object on a pupil. It tortures me, even more, to know that there are indeed others who have been subjected to this."

"Albus, are you sure that they didn't just do it to themselves?" Umbridge squeaked, she was worried someone would spill,

"Yes, Delores. The wounds are most definitely not self-inflicted. I apologise Delores, but I have reason to believe that you are the one who has subjected them to the Blood Quill."  
"How dare you?" She practically screamed, "I would never do such a thing."

Harry stood up. Quietly he walked over to Snape and took the Veritaserum that he had placed in his hand, Harry walked to the centre of the Great Hall and conjured a chair before sitting down.

"Oh no would you look at that! I seem to have accidentally placed three drops of Veritaserum in my mouth!" Harry shouted albeit hoarsely, showing everyone the potion in his hand before he deliberately went to place it in his mouth,

"Are you sure you want to accidentally do that, my boy?" Albus asked gently, although his eyes were twinkling with amusement

"Oh yeah, I have a few things I want to make known. Killing two birds with one stone and all that, Professor." And he took the potion. Umbridge grinned maliciously, did Harry even realise how much power he had given the whole school?

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Okay so slightly shorter chapter than last time, but I thought it was a good place to stop and it means I can write another chapter up. Plus I'm evil so I've left you with a cliffhanger mwah haha!** **(Don't hate me!).**

 **Considering this is not where I intended this story to go, I hope you like it.  
**

 **Can anyone guess what Harry wants to clear up? There are a few things after all!**

 **Thank you so so so much for your reviews on chapter 2:  
Maddyhatter13  
Prince Lotor's Eyeliner  
Ern Estine 13624  
delia cerrano  
Inu-bitch  
and lilyflower101**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok so I missed a day to upload…sorry! In my defence, I had maths all day yesterday and I didn't know how I wanted to write up this chapter! Upon saying that I may have managed to write (on paper) a completely new story for the Avengers…don't judge me lol!**

 **Lots of talking in this chapter so it may get confusing, sorry no more POVs (a lot of people seemed to like that so I'm sorry it's not in this chapter)**

* * *

Harry sat there, his eyes glazed over as the potion took place in his system. Smirks full of malicious intent filled the faces of the many who wished bad will on the young Potter. Even Draco couldn't help but want to ask Harry some questions, but he quickly squashed this thought down, bowing his head in shame.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded, "Mr Potter has left questions for me to ask him. Madam Bones, will you read them or shall I?"

"Professionally, I should. But, as Mr Potter has entrusted them with you, I believe it only right that you question him whilst we watch." She answered

"Very well. Take notes."

"What is your full name?" Albus asked as he stood in front of Harry,

"Harry James Potter"

"Now, who caused you to use the Blood Quill?"  
"Delores Umbridge."  
"He lies! Tell them, boy!" Shrieked Umbridge,

"How often did you have to use the Blood Quill? How many detentions has she made you use it?" Dumbledore continued ignoring her,  
"I've used it in every detention. I have had detention with her every other night from 10 pm till 2 am." Harry informed them, Dumbledore grew furious.

"I see. In your third year, you said that Sirius Black was innocent. Is this true?"  
"Yes."  
"And Peter Pettigrew is, in fact, alive and is the reason your mother and father died, are these true?"

"Yes."

"Please make note of this."  
"I have Mr Dumbledore and when found I believe that Sirius Black will be given a full trial." Amelia Bones replied, she was extremely disgusted to know that he hadn't been given one.

"Now another question, Mr Potter you claim that Voldemort has returned. Is this true?"  
"Yes."  
"And he killed Mr Cedric Diggory?"  
"No."  
"See he did it himself! He's gone dark!" Shouted Fudge and Umbridge,

"Who killed Cedric Diggory?"  
"Peter Pettigrew."

"And finally, earlier this year you were summoned because you used a spell. Can you tell us why and what spell you used?"  
"I used a Patronus charm because there were two dementors after me and my cousin Dudley."  
"Thank you, Mr Potter. Severus, give him the antidote." But before anything could happen, Umbridge charged forward.

"How dare you tell these lies!"  
"I'm not."  
"You stupid freak! Miss Weasley and Granger had the right intentions with those potions! You deserve it, you deserve nothing good and everything bad! Don't you?"  
"Yes, I do." His response shocked everyone, Delores hesitated for a moment before the most malicious smirk covered her face,

"Do you hate yourself, Mr Potter? Do you hate that you killed your parents? Do you believe that it's all your fault?"  
"Yes."

"I see." A small giggle could be heard, unfortunately, she was pulled away so Severus could give Harry the antidote,

"Wait! Harry do you love me? Do you really love Draco Malfoy?" Ginny spat

"I do not love you. I do really love Draco." And then he was given the antidote. Chaos exploded in the room. Shouting here and there. Spells being flung everywhere. It would seem that Umbridge realised that she would be going to Azkaban for the Blood Quill and she didn't like that idea.

"Minister! Do something!" She shrieked as Aurors grabbed her,

"Don't think you are getting off so easily Minister, you have a lot to answer to as well. However, that will happen more professionally than this has." Amelia stated as she grabbed Fudge's wrist.

"Harry" Draco murmured as the two curled up in the Room of Requirement, where they had a bed and a fire burning warmly away.  
"Yes?"  
"How did Dumbledore know all those things?"  
"Well, he came to see me when you were still sleeping. I told him about the Veritaserum and gave him my questions."  
"Yeah but how did he know about Granger and Weaslette? Surely he would've stopped it."  
"He would've if he saw it straight away."  
"Meaning?"  
"Well, he told me he looked over the memory in his Pensieve. He wanted to see what he missed and in the corner of his eye, he saw Hermi -Granger and Weasley putting stuff in my drink."  
"Oh..." Silence filled the room as they cuddled each other, "Harry?"  
"Yes Draco?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." They shared a gentle kiss before drifting off to sleep.

A few months passed and it was Christmas. Harry was celebrating it with his Godfather and Remus, the Weasleys -minus Molly and Ginny- and Draco, who's surprisingly nice father, Lucius, also joined them at one of Sirius' other homes, which was much nicer than Grimmauld Place. Life was oddly enough good for the young Potter. Peter Pettigrew had been spotted and the Aurors were looking for him to arrest him, Sirius had been cleared of all charges, Fudge was no longer the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge was in one of the lower sections of Azkaban, Ginny and Hermione had just finished their two months of detention and Lucius was being really supportive of Harry and Draco's relationship. Oh! And Molly was getting some mental health treatment at St Mungo's (so would Ginny if she didn't stop obsessing). All was good in the world. Dumbledore had once said that love was the most powerful of magics inexistence, he was right. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Okay so...I hope you liked it. This is the final chapter and if you can't tell I had absolutely no idea what to write...so hopefully it's alright!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews on chapter 3:  
Maddyhatter13  
flying chrissy 1976  
I.C.2014  
Prince Lotor's Eyeliner  
delia cerrano  
Ern Estine 13624  
BisexualKitsune  
kirsty21  
and the two Guests.  
**

 **Feel free to PM me some prompts/ideas you have and would like me to write.  
**

 **I'm putting a poll up on my profile for my next story (while it may take a while to write up, I would like to know what you guys want next) so please vote!**

 **Anyway,  
**

 **Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,  
No hate,**

 **Bye~**


End file.
